Nice Orb's
by kenoboss
Summary: Title says it all, but with a twist


**Nice Orbs **

**I do not own "Charmed" or any of the characters **

Leo hovered on the tower, of the Golden Gate Bridge meditating, trying to sense his charges, Making sure that all was well with them. It has been a slow week, no real emergencies at all, but he will still be checking on them, even if he is not needed, even at this late hour.

Prue was in her bed, restless- frustrated; she could not sleep, but not trying to either. The events of the pawnbroker stilled weighed heavy on her mind, even though it was over, and he received what he deserved.

She knew that if she could get a good night sleep, thing would be better in the morning. She reaches into her nightstand, fumbles around till she finally finds what she was searching for, "Yes this will do" she thought as she removes….

He senses Prue; she is frustrated over something what it was he wasn't sure of.

He tuned into her a little harder to see if he can tell what was going on, after about 30 seconds he fell to the bridge surprised, this was something that he didn't want to get into, he felt it is was something Prue needed to do on her own.

…A purple vibrator, she checks it to make sure it was still working, since she has been using it a lot lately. After she was satisfied that the batteries were all right, Prue laid back and just held it in her hand for a while relaxing. Just lying there, she begun to move her hands up to her breasts rubbing them gently exploring the curves, and the softness, she moves to her nipples rubbing them between her thumb and forefingers, she let out a small gasp as her nipples grew harder to her touch.

Leo knew he should not be eavesdropping on her like this, but he could not help himself, after all Prue was a stunningly beautiful woman. The thought of her and him had crossed his mind from time to time. Of course, this was before he and Piper hooked up full time.

He sensed her pleasure; he noticed that he was becoming aroused just as she was becoming aroused. His groin was starting to throb, he was short of breath, and he found it hard to keep his mind on what he is doing.

Prue continued rubbing her breasts; one hand moved slowly south, caressing her taught stomach, enjoying the sensation of her fingers on her soft skin, she continued to move her hand south exploring every part of her body. Then she moved the vibrator ever so slowly down her body, stopping at her desired designation. Moving the vibrator slowly around her clit, she began to moan softly at first, and then the surges of pleasure started to ripple through her inner core….

_Holy Shit_ Leo thought. He knew that Prue satisfied herself, but he never was privy to actually sensing it first hand, as he concentrated harder on her, he noticed that was not the only thing getting harder too. If only he could be there with her to give a helping hand? He knew that sounded corny but it did fit the moment.

… And she move the vibrator into her wet soft lips till she hit the right spot, faster and faster she moved sending more waves through her body, till she was on the verge of cumming, just before she released her orgasm, she yelled out…_LEO DON'T STOP_!

_LEO DON'T STOP_! What The Fuck did Prue say? Did she just call my name? He must have heard her wrong, she does not think of me like that does she. Well there have been glances, looks, but nothing serious. Then he remembered the shower the other day, _Oh My God_ the shower, Prue got a Full Monty shot of me, when I thought it was Piper walking into the bathroom. Finding this out just made him harder than before…

_FUCK ME LEO! FUCK ME HARDER_! Just then she released her orgasm, Prue felt as if she would not stop cuming, she move the vibrator faster and faster until she was completely spent. Prue finally relaxed, her pussy was still throbbing, from the pleasure she gave herself, she felt great, but it did not replace the real thing.

What now? Leo thought, his cock still throbbing with just the thought of Prue's pussy wrapped around his stiff dick, he could not just orb over to her and fuck her could he? Leo would have to bide his time until the right moment, but when will that be? It was hard for him to think clearly, all he knew is that he needed to release himself with or without Prue's help. He reached down to rub himself, taking his very hard cock into his hands he stroked himself, harder and faster thinking of what Prue would do to him, faster and faster he jerked off until he shot his load on the bridge.

A few day had passed Prue was eating breakfast at the kitchen table, Piper was scurrying along trying to get out and head over to P3, Phoebe was being Phoebe. Piper turned to Prue "What's the plan for the day?" "Nothing much, maybe some shopping I had my eye on this cute pair of shoes that goes with the red dress I bought the other day." "Shopping? Did someone say Shopping?" Phoebe stopped in her tracks. "Oh _NOW_ you pay attention to us Phoebe." Prue stated without any concern if she pisses her little sister off or not. "What makes you think I'll take you shopping, little alone SPEND money on you!" Phoebe looked puzzled "What the hell did I do this time?"

Leo was about to orb in, when he sensed the trouble at the manor not demonic just sisterly, he thought I'm staying out of this one this time don't need any of the shit directed at me. He decided to just orb upstairs, to change his clothes, maybe take a shower, and then come down, by then it might have cooled down a little.

Phoebe and Piper just looked at each other. Piper was the one to ask, since she was not the target of Prue's anger. "What the hell is your problem today? Did your batteries run out again?" Phoebe had to hold back a chuckle, but she could not hold back her smirk. Prue just shook her head, whether in response to Piper or in reaction to Phoebe. "Come on Prue what's going on with you?" Piper let out. "If you must know I am just been felling a little frustrated lately that's all, and NO my batteries did not die on me!" Prue admitted although that last part she did not mean to say aloud. They all chuckled at and with Prue over her statement.

Leo changed his shirt and pants, he decided not to shower right now, he could hear the sisters in the kitchen, and it seems a lot less tense now. He walks into the kitchen with a big ass grin on his face, walked over to Piper gave her a kiss, he then when to the pantry to get some cereal to eat. He sat down at the table across from Prue, trying not to look at her too much, "so how's it going today ladies?" he asked. Phoebe said nothing, Piper said nothing, and Prue well she just shrugged at him. "Okay fine that kind of day then?" Finally Piper asked" what's with the grin Leo?" "Oh nothing just in a good mood I guess, why I'm I not allowed today?" he said sort of smart assed like. Phoebe, Piper, and Prue again just shrugged him off. Piper finally replied, "Of course you're allowed sweetie" then walked over and gave him a big wet kiss on the cheek.

After all the cereal and coffee was gone, Piper headed out to P3 for the day, not before giving Leo a proper long wet kiss. Phoebe called out to Piper as she was about out the door "Wait, can you give me a ride to the library? It's almost on your way." The two of them left, leaving Prue and Leo alone. "So Prue anything happening lately?" Knowing exactly what she has been doing. Prue just looked at him " No not lately… well I'll see you later Leo things to do, shoes to buy" as she started to walk out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room. Just like that, Leo was all by himself with nothing to do, but to clean up the mess in the kitchen.

Prue just had to get away from Leo, she was thinking about the other night, and last week in the bathroom. She was just overwhelmed with embarrassment, or maybe just envy that she could not have Leo to herself. After all he and Piper were together now, and very much in love, but that didn't stop her from fantasizing about him one little bit, in fact it made him just that much hotter or sexier. Oh, well _Spank Bank_ material I guess.

That night Prue was again feeling anxious, she reaches for her favorite toy, checks it, it feels lighter than usual she thought, she realizes that the batteries were missing. "Damn it, What the Fuck?" Prue figured it was Phoebe who was playing a prank on her. Not a very funny one though. She rummaged through her nightstand and found the last two "C" batteries left in the pack "Note to self _BUY NEW BATTERIES_. And kick Phoebes _ASS_!"

Prue settled back, finally relaxing, trying to get into the mood again, she started to move her hands all over her body, rubbing her large beautiful tits, kneading her nipples till they were hard pebbles. Her hands kept moving until one reached her soft, wet mound, rubbing the folds of her slit until her thumb was on her clit. It sent a jolt of pleasure though out her body, she inserted two fingers into herself. Moving them as far as they could go, wishing it was Leo who was doing that to her. _LEO_!

Leo could not help himself, he had to _tune into_ Prue just to see if she was at it again, sure enough she was. "I wonder if she is fantasying about me again." He thought, and then he sensed her, _LEO_! He grinned that he could do this to her, without even touching her, his cock was getting hard just thinking about it.

Piper rolled over and snuggled against Leo, putting her hands across him, she awoke when she noticed his raging hard-on; Leo was hoping she would not notice his stiff cock, _too late she did_. "Leo my god you're that horny, that you have to rub one out while in bed next to me?" "No I just woke up." Leo was lying his ass off, but he could not tell Piper the truth.

Faster and faster Prue moved her fingers into herself. While she moved the vibrator on her swollen clit, rubbing it harder in sync with her fingers, until she came, sending wave after wave of pure pleasure, over her entire core. She removed her fingers and put them in her mouth enjoying the taste of her own juices, wishing it were Leo's hard cock in her mouth instead. She was not done yet, _round two here I cum_.

Prue moved the vibrator over her pussy, getting it as wet as possible, she then rubbed it against her ass, slowly moving it around, ever so gently inserting it into her ass until she felt a quick twinge, she slowly moved it deeper into herself. She turned the vibrator on, it sent a pulse of pure pleasure over her entire body, overwhelming her she started to ram it harder, faster, all the time she was rubbing her clit trying to keep pace with her other hand, Prue wanted Leo so bad…

Piper moved even closer to Leo, making sure she brushed up against his cock; she moved her small hands onto his hard shaft, stroking him, up the length of his cock and down to his balls, teasing him.

Leo just laid back and enjoyed the moment. _Damn can this be happening_ he thought? _Prue was in her bed fantasizing about him and Piper was giving him a hand-job_. Piper continued stroking Leo's now very hard cock, moving faster and faster, licking just the tip of his head, sending him into a frenzy.

Leo sensed Prue about to cum, damn he wanted to be there, have her scream out his name as he slammed her ass.

Prue felt her body quiver, from the ass pounding, she was giving herself, or that she imagined that Leo was giving her_, _harder and harder she moved her hands in perfect timing with each other, until she could not hold out any longer, "_THAT'S IT LEO, CUM IN MY ASS_!" She yelled out, her body shaking uncontrollably, as her orgasm sent waves of pleasure throughout her being. Finally, her body relaxed, her hands slowed, she removed the vibrator from her ass, and stopped rubbing her now very swollen clit, catching her breath, trying to slow her heart rate, but not forgetting the intense orgasm she just had, all the time Prue could not get Leo out of her mind…

_Damn, he is hard tonight_. Piper thought, too bad it is that time of the month; _I would love to fuck that hard cock right now_!

Piper sensing that, Leo was holding back his orgasm. She increased the speed of her hands, as she stroked him then she took him in her mouth, he yelped a slight moan. Leo reached down to rub Pipers tits, he moved to her nipples, and found that they were already as hard as a rock. Piper grinned, at his soft touch as she continued to lick and suck on his swollen shaft. She reached down to rub his balls, while she tried to take his entire length into her warm wet mouth; he started to pump his cock as Piper moved up and down on his shaft.

Prue lay there, catching her breath, _Damn that was a good one,_ she thought, as she gently dozed off to sleep, hoping to dream of Leo.

Piper just kept sucking and playing with Leo's balls. She had to remove herself from his cock to take a breath, "Damn Leo, what got into you tonight?" Piper whispered. Not expecting an answer, and not getting one.

She lowered her mouth back onto his cock, licking the length and moving her hands faster.

Leo could not hold back any longer, he groaned and stiffened his lower body, as he was about to shoot his load. That was Piper's signal to remove her mouth, he was going to explode, and that he did all over her neck and tits, she kept on stoking him, to get every drop from him, he finally stopped cuming. Piper reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a towel from the drawer to wipe her and Leo off.

"Damn Leo, what got into you tonight? Not that I'm complaining, but, DAMN"

Leo just laid there not knowing what to say to the beautiful woman, lying next to him. "I don't know, but when you're ready I will _FUCK_ you so hard." Piper just grinned knowing that she cannot wait until then.

The next morning was normal as usual, Prue drinking coffee, Piper fixing breakfast, Phoebe just being Phoebe like always, talking about nothing, and not to anyone in particular. Then there was Leo, he just sat there lost in thought, about Prue's fantasies, and the fabulous blowjob Piper gave him last night.

He knew that nothing will ever happen between Prue and himself, he loved Piper so much, but it is also an ego boost to be another woman's fantasy too.


End file.
